durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Celty Sturluson
About Celty...she will never have a head right? If yes, then will she be headless forever? Rickdrumz (talk) 18:38, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Ahaha...that's actually an interesting question considering what happens in volume 12. I'm planning on updating most of the pages here, but classes have been keeping me busy.Sol420 (talk) 00:16, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Sol420 Celty is cool. I hope they make more animes and mangas of Durarara so I can have a favorite show some more. She's cool, I want to see more of her and everyone on Durarara, especially Durarara. I want more of it!Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 03:18, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez Does anyone know how to read the Light Novels in english and where/what website I can read it all at? Do they have pictures to go along with it?Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 21:44, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Rory Skyler Fernandez I found volumes 4,5,6, and 9 fully translated on Anni-festa's livejournal. Just google "The verbose playground" and you should find it. the anime covers volumes 1-3 rather faithfully so you should be able to jump right in. Volumes 7 and 8 are standalone for the most part so they shouldn't affect volume 9 that much. You can find the other novels on Baka-Tsuki and searching Durarara. That's all I know.Sol420 (talk) 01:16, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Sol420 What do you guys think will happen to Celty next in Volume 13 of the Light Novels? I hope at least a few of you tells what happens when you read all of volume 13. Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 01:19, January 18, 2014 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez If Volume 13 is more than just Shizuo and Izaya fighting then why isn't anyone typing about the other characters like Celty, Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri on here. I want to read about Celty and them too, you know.Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 19:10, January 20, 2014 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez I'm just going to address all of your questions in this one post. There are two reasons as to why I haven't uploaded all the info surrounding the other characters. The first is that I don't have access to as much info as you would think. I can get a general idea but detailed plot summaries are scarce outside of japan. the second reason is that I have a life outside this wiki. Plain and simple. The information will come when I have access to a reliable source, but asking about it on the talk pages is not going to make them come any faster. If you have information that I do not have and it comes from a source that you feel is reliable, the pages are open for anyone to edit. Sol420 (talk) 04:45, January 21, 2014 (UTC)Sol420 I can't wait to hear more of Celty's light novel story and I hope there is a Durarara!! Season 2 because Celty is my favorite character and so is Shizuo.Skyler.fernandez.9 (talk) 02:35, March 18, 2014 (UTC)Skyler Fernandez Selty... is the actual screen name she has in the third episode(RAW), so it's not really a common misspelling if it's in the actual anime.Pharuan Undearth (talk) 08:49, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Was it actually romanized as "Selty" and not just kanji? Also do you mean the 3rd episode of the first or second season?Sol420 (talk) 05:03, May 16, 2015 (UTC)Sol420 ::First Season and i suppose the characters used native language as a user name as Shinra's user name was in kanji while hers was english/romanji with kanji at the end. Pharuan Undearth (talk) 08:23, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you have a specific timestamp for when the screen name appears? I just rewatched the episode and the only time I saw Celty's screen name was when she was in the chatroom. I don't know much about Kanji but her Screen name is supposed to be read as "Setton" and it's supposed to be some kind of play off of her actual name. Maybe you just misread the kanji? I'd also like to point out that, to my knowledge, the japanese language doesn't have an equivalent to "C" in terms of how it's used in the english language. As such, "Selty" is still considered a misspelling of her name which is supposed to be romanized as "Celty". It's just that it's only a mispelling since there is no equivalent in japan to a soft "C" so they just us an "S"Sol420 (talk) 15:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC)Sol420 ::The kata for 'ce' and 'se' are the same [ セ ], you are confused if you think that when the Japanese romanize in their loan word characters that you can use the letters literally. They do not represent English letters, they represent Japanese sounds. It's celty because it's a play on 'celtic', use common sense. Please no one get ready of the Volume 13 and Durarara SH, I put of Celty. I worked hard on it.